The present invention relates to a flow field plate, particularly for a bipolar plate of a fuel cell or a fuel cell stack, a bipolar plate assembly for a fuel cell and a fuel cell or fuel cell stack comprising such a flow field plate and/or such a bipolar plate or bipolar plate assembly.
Usually fuel cells are arranged in fuel cell stacks which are built by stacking a plurality of repeating unit fuel cells between two end assembly units, which hold the stacked cells together. In the fuel cell stack there are features for distributing various fluids (reactants, cooling fluid) over the fuel cell stack. The features are called manifolds and flow fields. The features conducting fresh reactants and fresh cooling fluid are called inlet manifolds and the features removing unused reactants and products as well as outgoing cooling fluids are called outlet manifolds. For distributing the various fluids over active areas in the fuel cell, flow fields are used which often comprise channel-like structures. The active area of a fuel cell is defined as the area where the reactions take place.
The fuel cell stack further includes an oxidant inlet for supplying an oxidant, preferably air, to the fuel cell cathodes and a fuel inlet for supplying fuel, preferably a hydrogen containing fluid, to the fuel cell anodes and a cooling fluid inlet for supplying a cooling fluid to the cooling fluid channels. The fuel cell stack is normally operated within a specified temperature interval to maximize efficiency and/or durability.
The repeating fuel cell units comprise usually two sub-assemblies, namely a 5-layer-membrane-electrode-assembly (5-layer MEA) and a bipolar plate assembly. The 5-layer MEA comprises a membrane with two electrodes placed on the two major surfaces of the membrane, a porous anode electrode on the anode side and a porous cathode electrode on the cathode side. On each electrode, the anode and the cathode, a was diffusion layer, preferably made from a porous and electrically conductive material, is applied for conducting electricity and thermal heat to and from the electrodes as well as supplying reactants to and removing products from the electrodes. Besides the 5-layer MEA and the bipolar plate assembly further features may be present, e.g. at least a sealing layer which is adapted to seal the 5-layer MEA and the bipolar plate assembly.
The bipolar plate assembly comprises at least one flow field plate on which channel-like structures are formed which create flow paths for leading reactants from inlet manifolds to an active area of the fuel cell and unused reactants and products from the active area to the outlet manifold. The bipolar plate assembly further comprises a cooling fluid inlet manifold and a cooling fluid flow field for supplying and distributing cooling fluid to the fuel cell. The heated cooling fluid is subsequently removed by a cooling fluid outlet manifold.
For the distribution of the cooling fluid in an effective way, it is known from the state of the art, e.g. from PCT Application WO 2010/054744, to use flow field plates, which are placed adjacent to each other and are adapted to form a space between them for the distribution of the cooling fluid and to form a bipolar plate assembly. On the both sides of each flow field plate, flow field structures are arranged which are adapted to form fluid channels when the two fluid flow plates are placed in contact with each other or when the flow field plates are placed in contact with the gas diffusion layers of the respective 5-layer membrane electrode assembly. The channels between the two flow field plates are used for distributing a cooling fluid to the fuel cell stack for controlling the temperature of the fuel cell, wherein the channels on the electrode facing sides are used for distributing reactants.
Additionally, document WO 2010/054744 discloses that cooling fluid channels are arranged as a negative structure of the reactant channels and are also already present at the reactant inlet manifold. Thereby, it is alleged that the reactants are already influenced by the cooling fluid at their inlet manifold, which enables a better cooling of the reactants.
Disadvantageously, the cooling provided b the simple prolongation of the cooling channels is not sufficient for controlling the temperature during situations, where the anode gas and the cathode gas are significantly cooler or hotter than a specified temperature range. This deviation in temperature can, if not carefully controlled by additional components, be a problem for the fuel cell stack. Moreover, insufficient cooling may result in the generation of hot spots in the fuel cell, which in turn may result in an operation failure of the fuel cell stack. Consequently, even with the suggested design of WO 2010/054744, additional heat exchangers are necessary for controlling the temperatures of the reactants.
It is therefore desirable to provide an effective temperature control for a fuel cell, which allows for an omission of additional heat exchangers.
The invention, according to an aspect thereof, is based on the idea to provide a flow field plate for a bipolar plate or a bipolar plate assembly of a fuel cell or a fuel cell stack having an electrode facing front side and a backside, wherein the flow field plate comprises at least a cooling fluid manifold for supplying cooling fluid to the flow field plate and on its backside a cooling fluid flow field for substantially uniformly distributing the cooling fluid over the backside of the flow field plate, wherein the flow field plate further comprises a cooling fluid sub-manifold, which is adapted to provide cooling fluid from the cooling fluid manifold to a cooling fluid flow field, inventively, the cooling fluid sub-manifold is fluidly disconnected from the cooling fluid flow field of the own flow field plate.
That means the cooling fluid supplied to the cooling fluid sub-manifold of the flow field plate does nor supply cooling fluid to the own fluid flow field, but to a fluid flow field of another flow field plate which is adapted to be placed adjacent to the flow field plate. This design allows for an increased size and volume of the cooling fluid sub-manifold instead of the limited volume of the known channels structure so that an efficient cooling may be provided. Thereby the volume of a sub-manifold is defined by the length, width and depth of the sub-manifold, which is preferably designed as continuous space or recess in the flow field plate.
Preferably, the flow field plate further comprises on its electrode front side a reactant fluid flow field, which is preferably designed as a negative structure of the cooling fluid flow field. Forming the fluid flow fields as negative structure allows for a reduced thickness of the flow field plate, which in turn results in a desired reduced size of the fuel cell stack.
Advantageously, the flow field plate may further comprise at least a first reactant fluid manifold, which is fluidly connected to the reactant fluid flow field on the electrode facing surface of the flow field plate and a second reactant fluid manifold, which is fluidly disconnected from the reactant fluid flow field. When placing the flow field plates adjacent to each other, this arrangement of reactant manifolds allow for a distribution of the first reactant over the own fluid flow plate and of the second reactant over the adjacently placed fluid flow plate.
Having in mind this arrangement of reactant manifolds, it is clear that the cooling fluid of the cooling, fluid sub-manifold is in fact enabled to cool the reactant fluids of the adjacently placed flow field plate before the reactants enter the actual reactant flow field and thereby the active area of the fuel cell, it goes without saying, that it is also possible to heat the reactant fluids, provided the temperature of the cooling fluid is above the temperature of the reactant fluid. With other words, if the flow field plate is used as anode plate, the cooling fluid sub-manifold of the anode flow field plate is adapted to cool the oxidant, preferably air, supplied to the cathode flow field plate. Vice versa, the cooling fluid sub-manifold of the cathode plate is adapted to cool the fuel, namely the hydrogen containing gas, supplied to the anode flow field plate. Preferably, the cooling fluid sub-manifold provides a volume, which may be filled with enough cooling fluid for providing the desired heat exchanging capacity, which is necessary for controlling a temperature of the fuel cell even during situations, where the temperature of the reactants is outside the operation temperature range of the fuel cell, as mentioned above. In the following this situation is described as temperature critical situation.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the cooling fluid sub-manifold is arranged between a second reactant manifold and the cooling fluid flow field. Consequently, the cooling fluid sub-manifold is adapted to provide an increased and sufficient cooling/heating of the reactant.
According to a further preferred embodiment, a length of the cooling fluid sub-manifold substantially extends at least over the width of the second reactant sub-manifold. Thereby, the complete reactant sub-manifold may be temperature-influenced by the cooling fluid.
It is further preferred, that a cross-section of the cooling, fluid sub-manifold is reduced in size along a cooling fluid flow direction of the cooling fluid sub-manifold. By this design it is ensured that the cooling fluid is distributed uniformly to each structure of the cooling fluid flow field. Preferably, the cross-section is reduced by about 10% to 90%, preferably by 20% to 80% and most preferred by 50% to 75%.
Consequently, a preferred shape of the cooling fluid sub-manifold is a tapered shape, e.g. the cooling fluid sub-manifold is wedge-shaped or boomerang-shaped. Boomerang-shaped in this connection means an angled wedge-shaped form. With this inventive design of the cooling fluid sub-manifold, a spread in the flow velocity between the individual fluid distribution structures, e.g. the channel-like structures or the channels, may be minimized. Preferably, the flow velocity does not vary more than approximately 25%, preferably approximately less than 20% over the flow field plate.
As mentioned above, it is preferred to adapt the volume, i.e. the length, width and depth, of the cooling fluid sub-manifold so as w provide a desired heat exchanging capacity for the reactant supplied by the second reactant manifold, i.e. of the reactant streaming through the flow field structure of the respective other flow field plate, which preferably allows for an increase/decrease in temperature up to 200° C., preferably in a range of about 20° C. to 120° C., most preferred of approximately 40° C., provided there is no phase transition in the fluid.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the cooling fluid sub-manifold further comprises at least one guiding structure for guiding the cooling, fluid in the cooling fluid sub-manifold. The guiding structures may be elongated lands which are adapted to direct the cooling fluid over the whole length of the cooling fluid sub-manifold and guide approximately the same amount of cooling fluid to each channel-like flow field structure. The guiding structure may be further used as support structure for keeping two adjacent plates in substantially the same distance from each other.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the flow field plate further comprises on its backside a first reactant sub-manifold which is fluidly connected to the first reactant manifold and to the reactant fluid flow field on the front side of the flow field plate, preferably by tunnel like openings in the flow field plate. This arrangement allows for a uniform distribution of the reactant over the flow field plate.
Advantageously, the first reactant fluid manifold and/or the first reactant sub-manifold, and the second reactant fluid manifold and/or the second reactant sub-manifold exhibit a substantially axial symmetric size and/or substantially axial symmetric shape. Moreover, the flow field plate may exhibit a substantially rotational symmetry, preferably concerning its centre of mass.
Since the fuel flow is usually smaller than the oxidant now, it may be advantageous to design flow field plates having an asymmetrical shape, where the fuel manifolds are smaller than the oxidant manifolds. Moreover, also the fuel flow field may be designed differently from the oxidant flow field, which results in a different design for a flow field plate used as anode plate and a flow field plate used as cathode plate. For example, the fuel flow field of the anode plate may have fewer channel-like structures and/or the fuel channel-like structures may have a reduced cross-section. Advantageously, adapting the fuel flow field plate to the reduced fuel flow allows for smaller flow field plates, which in turn reduces the overall size of the fuel cell stack. Additionally, the smaller cross-section of the channel-like structures in the fuel flow field and/or the fewer fuel channel-like structures increase the fuel flow velocity to the same level as at the oxidant flow velocity, so that water droplets may be efficiently removed.
However, even if there are good reasons for an asymmetrical shape, the inventors have inventively discovered that using a symmetrical flow field plate allows for a more evenly distributed clamping force applied to each flow field plate and consequently to the fuel cell stack. Besides that, a symmetrical design allows for flipping the operation direction of the fuel cell, i.e. changing inlet and outlet, in order to increase the fuel cell's lifetime. This is due to the fact that usually the fuel cell is more worn at the inlet side than at the outlet side due to temperature differences and/or the dry gas.
Additionally, the tooling costs, the logistic costs and the storage costs may be reduced as only one tool for producing flow field plates is necessary and only one kind of flow field plates need to be handled and held on stock. It should be also noted that since the tool produces substantially identical flow field plates, the quality of a bipolar plate assembly is increased.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a bipolar plate assembly is provided which comprises at least a first flow field plate as mentioned above and a second flow field plate as mentioned above, wherein preferably the first and the second flow field plates are adapted to be arranged in contact to each other. It goes without saying that the invention may also be used for bipolar plates having flow field plates, which are separated by a further plate or layer.
The cooling fluid sub-manifolds and the cooling, fluid flow fields of the first and the second flow field plates are adapted to form channel-like cooling structures for the cooling fluid. Inventively, the cooling fluid sub-manifold of the first flow field plate is adapted to be fluidly connected to the cooling fluid flow field of the second flow field plate and the cooling fluid sub-manifold of the second flow field plate is adapted to be fluidly connected to the cooling fluid flow field of the first flow field plate when the first and the second flow field plates are placed in contact with each other or contact an intermediate layer. As mentioned above, this design allows that the cooling fluid sub-manifold may extend over the whole area of the respective other reactant sub-manifold which in turn enables a sufficient cooling of the respective reactants even during the above mentioned temperature critical conditions.
Preferably, the first fluid flow plate is designed as cathode plate and the second fluid flow plate is designed as anode plate, wherein preferably the cathode plate has an oxidant manifold as first reactant fluid manifold, an optional oxidant sub-manifold and/or an optional fuel sub-manifold, a fuel manifold as second fluid manifold, and an oxidant flow field as reactant flow field for providing, an oxidant, preferably air, to the electrode facing side of the cathode plate. Respectively, the anode plate has a fuel manifold as first reactant fluid, manifold, an optional fuel sub-manifold and/or an optional reactant sub-manifold, an oxidant manifold as second reactant manifold, and a fuel flow field as reactant flow field for providing fuel, preferably a hydrogen containing fluid, to the electrode facing side of the anode plate.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a bipolar plate assembly of a fuel cell or a fuel cell stack is provided, having a cathode plate with an oxidant flow field on a cathode facing front side and a cooling fluid flow field on a backside, and an anode plate with a fuel flow field on an anode facing front side and a cooling, fluid flow field on a backside. The cathode plate and the anode plate may further comprise at least a cooling fluid manifold for supplying cooling fluid to the bipolar plate and a cooling fluid sub-manifold for distributing the cooling fluid to the cooling fluid flow field, an oxidant manifold for providing oxidant, preferably air, to the bipolar plate assembly and an oxidant sub-manifold for distributing the oxidant to the oxidant flow field, and a fuel manifold for providing fuel, preferably a hydrogen containing fluid, to the bipolar plate assembly and a fuel sub-manifold for distributing fuel to the fuel flow field. Inventively, the cooling fluid sub-manifold of the anode plate is designed as space extending substantially over a length of the oxidant sub-manifold the cooling fluid sub-manifold of the cathode plate is designed as space extending substantially over a length of the fuel sub-manifold. Thereby, the volume of the cooling fluid sub-manifold of the anode plate is adapted to provide a heat exchanging capacity for the oxidant, preferably to the oxidant streaming through the oxidant sub-manifold and/or the oxidant flow field. Analogously, the volume of the cooling fluid sub-manifold of the cathode plate is adapted to provide a heat exchanging capacity for the fuel, preferably for the fuel streaming through the fuel sub-manifold and/or the fuel sub-manifold. Since, as mentioned above the cooling fluid sub-manifold may be designed as space extending over the respective reactant (sub-)manifold of the respective other plate, the heat exchanging capacity may be adapted so that further temperature controlling devices, particularly heat exchangers, for the reactants may be omitted. Thereby, it should be noted that the heat exchanging influence of the cooling fluid sub-manifold is not at the active area of the flow field plate, but at the reactant sub-manifold upstream of the active area. As mentioned above, the reactant sub-manifold is adapted to distribute the reactant to the corresponding flow field from which is adapted to guide the reactant to the active area of the fuel cell.
As mentioned above, the cooling fluid sub-manifold of the cathode plate is preferably adapted to be fluidly connected to the cooling fluid flow field of the anode plate and the cooling fluid sub-manifold of the anode plate is adapted to be fluidly connected to the cooling fluid flow field of the cathode plate, preferably when the cathode plate and the anode plate are placed in contact with each other or contact the intermediate layer. Thereby, the above mentioned volume for the cooling fluid sub-manifold may be provided.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the bipolar plate assembly is shaped asymmetrically, wherein the fuel manifold is smaller than the oxidant manifold and/or wherein the cooling fluid sub-manifold of the anode plate is larger than the cooling fluid sub-manifold of the cathode plate), and/or wherein the oxidant flow field of the cathode plate comprises more channel-like structures than the fuel flow field of the anode plate, and/or wherein a cross-section of the channel-like structures of the fuel flow field of the anode plate is smaller than a cross-section of the channel-like structures of the oxidant flow field of the cathode plate. Thereby, a bipolar plate assembly comprising the above mentioned advantages for an asymmetric flow field plate may be achieved.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the bipolar plate assembly is designed symmetrically, wherein the fuel manifold and/or the fuel sub-manifold and/or the fuel flow field is substantially equal sized to the oxidant manifold and/or the oxidant sub-manifold and/or the oxidant flow field, and/or wherein the cooling fluid sub-manifold of the anode plate is substantially equal sized to the cooling fluid sub-manifold of the cathode plate. Thereby, a bipolar plate having the above mentioned advantages of a symmetric flow field plate is achieved.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a fuel cell and/or a fuel cell stack having at least one flow field plate as mentioned above and/or having at least one bipolar plate and/or a bipolar plate assembly as mentioned above is disclosed.
Further advantages and/or preferred embodiments are described in the description, the Figures and the attached claims.